


To Narnia

by Team7Extra



Series: Narnia Poems [2]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Gate, Poems, Poetry, Wardrobe, magic rings, train
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23338216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team7Extra/pseuds/Team7Extra
Summary: "Yes, of course you'll get back to Narnia again some day. Once a King in Narnia, always a King in Narnia. But don't go trying to use the same route twice. Indeed, don't try to get there at all. It'll happen when you're not looking for it." -Professor KirkeJust finally getting around to transferring my works over to here from Fanficition.net
Series: Narnia Poems [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678405
Kudos: 3





	To Narnia

**To Narnia**

The roar of a lion

The flash of a magic ring

The creak of a wardrobe door

The rattle of train tracks

The splash of a painting come to life

The squeal of a gates hinges

The flash of lives gone

The scratch of the pen against paper

The ink stamped onto the page

The rustle of pages being opened

The beginning of a new adventure starts with

The roar of a lion

Rrrrooaawwwrrrr…..


End file.
